


The Common Room Really Isn’t Built For Dance Parties.

by HarryPottersSweatyGymSocks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beyonce - Freeform, Im supposed to be studying for exams, Song fic, dance party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPottersSweatyGymSocks/pseuds/HarryPottersSweatyGymSocks
Summary: Gryffindor Girls discover Beyonce.





	The Common Room Really Isn’t Built For Dance Parties.

“Hey, Harry do you hear that?” Ron said with a tilt of his head.  
I strained my ears trying to hear the sounds that Ron was talking about, without much luck.  
“What am I supposed to be listening for?” I replied,  
Ron instantly ditched his book on one of the plush common room chairs, the book Harry had only just convinced him to pick a couple minutes ago in preparation for their potions test tomorrow.  
“I don't know, it kind of sounds like music.” Ron seemed the most concentrated he had been in hours.  
“Your hearing things mate,” he's just trying the get out of studying.  
“No actually, look come on.”  
Ron pulled me out of the chair forcing me to follow him, we saw a few other confused boys listening at the bottom of the girl's stairs.  
I could hear it now,  
Girls we run this motha, girls

Most of the purebloods seemed confused, but horror drew on my face and the faces of a few other Muggle-borns. Mixed in with a few looks of anticipation. 

The deafening screech of giggles and badly sung Beyonce filled our ears as all the girls from Gryffindor erupted from the one dorm.

They all spread out and appeared to get in position before launching into a perfect recreation of the dance moves from the music video, a transfigured lion pranced around adding to the overall insane ambiance of the atmosphere. The girls were also sporting DIY costumes cut up from their uniforms.

Some of them men think  
They freak this like we do  
But no they don't  
Make your check come at they neck  
Disrespect us no they won't

It was the oddest thing I had ever seen. I caught a glimpse of Hermione dancing in her hiked up skirt, she blew a kiss at Ron then launched into her dance, putting as much effort in it as she does school work and memorizing textbooks.  
“bloODY HELL,” Ron screeched from next to me, he had gone bright red, his mouth hanging open.

Boy don't even try to touch this  
Boy this beat is crazy  
This is how they made me  
Houston Texas baby

I looked to my right and saw Parvati Patil dancing on the common room table her arms waving wildly in the air and her legs moving in a seemingly perfect sequence.

This goes out to all my girls  
That's in the club rocking the latest  
Who will buy it for themselves  
And get more money later

Lavender was swinging her hips wildly and shaking her curly hair around her. 

I think I need a barber  
None of these niggas can fight me  
I'm so good with this,  
I remind you I'm so hood with this

There was a lot of laughter and bemused looks being tossed from the confused boys crowding around the edge of the room. 

Seamus and Dean seemed to have joined in, in one of the corners. A lot more subdued but still giving it there all.

Boy I'm just playing  
Come here baby  
Hope you still like me  
"F" you pay me

Neville was a confused mess on my other side having gravitated towards where he considered a safe place.

McGonagall busted in, “What is going on here!” She might as well have said it to herself for all the good it did,

“Fuck it,” I saw her mouth before she turned up the music and then launched into the dancing.  
A chorus of cheers erupted from the crowd as people formed a circle around McGonagall as she breaks danced in the center.

My persuasion can build a nation  
Endless power  
Our love we can devour  
You'll do anything for me

At this point, almost all of the boys had joined in, to the house wide dance party. The lights were dimmed and arms were flying everywhere. 

Who runs the world?  
Girls

Hermione spun over to us before grabbing Ron, smiling at me, and danced back. Ron followed eagerly willing to please.

I'm repping for the girls  
Who taking over the world  
Have me raise a glass  
For the college grads

Neville had been swept away a couple verses back leaving me the lone wallflower. I was too confused but generally loving what was going on. People had just figured out that HEY! WE GO TO A MAGIC SCHOOL! WITH MAGIC! And as a result there was now a transfigured Beyonce leaping from chair to chair, there were lights flashing around. It was like we were in an underground rave.

Anyone rolling  
I'll let you know  
What time it is, check  
You can't hold me

Even some of the portraits had joined in, dancing around in their respective pictures.

I wrote my 9 to 5  
Gotta cop my cheque  
This goes out to all  
The women getting it in

Was that Dumbledore? I caught a glimpse of a long white beard in the crowd doing the funky chicken.

Get on your grind  
To the other men  
That respect what I do  
Please accept my shine

Ron somehow ended up next to me again, his tie tied around his forehead and some of his buttons undone.  
“Mate come on!” he pulled me into the fray.

Boy you know you love it  
How we're smart enough  
To make these millions  
Strong enough to bare the children

There was a whole new perspective from the inside, I got caught up in the high excitement and started dancing. Hermione, Ron and I danced together. Each of us leaning on the other and screaming the lyrics. Well humming the general tune in Ron's case.

Then get back to business  
See, you better not play me  
Don't come here, baby  
Hope you still like me  
"F" you pay me

This was the most fun I had, had in ages.

My persuasion can build a nation  
Endless power  
Our love we can devour  
You'll do anything for me

I caught a glimpse of McGonagall and transfigured-Beyonce riding on the lion, jumping from surface to surface, looking like two vicious queens.

Who are we?  
What we brought?  
The world (who run this motha', yeah)

I had stopped caring about the oddity of the situation and brought my own wand out, adding to the sparks in the sky. Everyone was practically bumping into everyone, the common room really isn’t built for dance parties.

Who are we? What we brought?  
The world (who run this motha', yeah)

As the song drew to a close the dancing got crazier and crazier, there were people twerking on every free space on the wall, people hanging from the ceiling and even people riding brooms standing up.

Who are we?  
What do we run?  
We run the world (who run this motha', yeah)

I closed my eyes and just went with the flow.

Who are we?  
What we brought?  
We run the world  
Who runs the world? Girls

With the last scream of girls, I heard a few people shouting Gryffindors. Typical.

Someone had turned on another song straight after.

 

After a long night of dancing the tradition of random dance parties at Hogwarts was born.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a fun ride, if there are any mistakes let me know barely proof read.


End file.
